conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Honookee Republic
|national_anthem = None |image_map = Map of the Honookee Republic.png |capital = |common_languages = English |religion = |title_leader = President |title_deputy = First Secretary |government_type = al |continent = North America |leader1 = James X. McAuley |deputy1 = William Frady |year_leader1 = 1891 |year_deputy1 = 9 February – 27 March 1891 |deputy2 = Walter Linsley |year_deputy2 = 27 March – 16 May 1891 |house1 = Senate |house2 = House of Representatives |legislature = Congress |type_house1 = Upper House |type_house2 = Lower House |era = Post-Independence |event1 = Honookee Revolt |date_event1 = 9 February 1891 |event2 = Treaty of Scottsbluff |date_event2 = 16 May 1891 |currency = Honookee dollar ($)Theoretical currency which never saw circulation. Defaced Rioblancoan dollars or American dollars were used.}}The Honookee Republic (/həˈnuːkiː/, }}, from Northern Arapaho ho'nookee, meaning "rock"), commonly referred to as Honookee or the Northieland, was a country consisting of three states, existing for three months in 1891. The states of Uinta, Baynice the northern part of the state of Yuma (later Sioux) formed the Honookee Republic, which declared independence from Rio Blanco on 9 February 1891, citing the apparent neglect of the territory by President Gregory Pence. The declaration of independence, written by President James McAuley, was not recognized by Rio Blanco, which would later call the United States for help. The call for help triggered the Rioblancoan Civil War. Even though the Republic surrendered on 16 May 1891, signs of decline could be seen already by 27 April, when First Secretary William Frady switched sides and was replaced by Senator Walter Linsley. Linsley later ordered the retreat of Honookee rebels from (YM) and worked on the Treaty of Fort Mitchell. The Treaty put an end to the Civil War, returning the claimed Honookee territory to Rio Blanco and enhancing the internal autonomy of the Rioblancoan states. James McAuley and William Frady were later arrested for treason and sentenced to thirty-five years in jail. McAuley later died in 1907, while Frady was shot dead by a Honookee nostalgic in 1897. Linsley fled from Rio Blanco and settled in various cities in Italy, dying in in 1912, while en route to . In 1895, the Parliament of Rio Blanco approved a law which would ban unilateral secession of a territory from the national territory, thus requiring a popular vote to be sanctioned. Should the vote not reach the quorum (50% of voters plus one), an intraparliamentary vote will be activated, with two-thirds of the Parliament having to be in favor of the secession of said territory for it to leave Rio Blanco. The Honookee resentment still lives to this day, especially in Baynice and Sioux, with the Northerners' Front being registered in said states, plus Uinta and Salt Lake. The Secretary of the Front is Lewis McAuley, James's great-great-grandson. The Front is often listed as the third party of Baynice, besides the Conservatives and the Progressives. There is still debate on whether the Republic should be considered a ; arguments in favor of the thesis include the prominent role of the Northerners' Front and the fact that the few other Honookee parties were registered outside of the territory and did not actively participate in national affairs, while the arguments opposing it state that nowhere in the Honookee Constitution is the Front given privileges, such as the status of being the only allowed party. Notes Category:Rio Blanco